When You're Gone
by ruiiko
Summary: Kaito went on a trip to New York for a week. In such a short time, Miki realises just how little much has changed without him.


**Welp, not really sure what inspired this... I guess it's just kind of a drabble thing for my own thoughts and whatnot. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost a whole week. Where was he?

Miki could only wonder inbetween classes, as she passed his locker in the halls. She never saw him anymore, and the whole world just seemed to be out of place without him here. His smile, his laugh, the way he looked at Miki... everything just seemed so weird without him here, for Miki to pass by him blushing and struggling to get out the simpliest 'hello'.

But really, had much changed?

Sure, it was a little quieter, and Miki didn't have anything to look forward to now when she passed his locker, but besides the quietness... was the lack of him really any different then it was before?

Kaito was his name. Tall, blue hair and beautiful blue eyes, he was to die for. He had this killer smile that made Miki's heart melt anytime she could catch a glimpse of it. She had liked him for the longest time... but allas, she lacked the courage to confess it. She was far too shy. Miki was convinced he hated her at times, too. Yet even then, she still liked him so much. Which was where the questioning started; where had he gone? If he hated her as much as Miki claimed, how could she love him so much still?

Well, Miki wasn't too sure herself, actually. Everytime she thought she was over him, all it would take was a simple smile for her to be wrapped around his finger all over again. It was sort of unhealthy, but Miki couldn't help it. She just wished Kaito could feel the same way she felt for him.

Sure it was different, though. Even just a little. Miki could think of all the good times they'd have, that were missing with him.

_Like the time they had first met._

_It was the last day of summer. Miku was throwing a party at her house, and invited Miki along. There would be lots of people going, and alot of people that Miki had yet to meet. She was kind of nervous, but if they were friends with Miku, they couldn't be all that bad. Miku had to be one of the sweetest friends she had known, despite being such an oblivious airhead._

_Miki had shown up a while later, when alot of Miku's friends had already joined her. They were sitting around in the kitchen drinking soda and talking and laughing. Music sounded in the background, being drowned out by everyones voices. There was a real atmosphere of love and friendship going on, and Miki felt completely awkward about just diving in. She felt like she was diving into a pool of sharks—she knew nobody else besides Miku. So you could only imagine how awkward she was feeling._

_But alot of them opened up to her! Miki found herself quickly growing into the new environment and enjoying herself. There were alot of great people... especially Kaito. She had been eyeing him for a while, and couldn't help but blush a little. He was so cute! Super nice and friendly too. He was deffinately the more laid back one of the group of friends, but he was also super playfull. _

_Miki remembered hearing one of her favorite songs coming on in the background, and her head popped up, eyes wide. Kaito laughed. "What is it, girl?" He asked, as if he was talking to a puppy._

_Luka, one of Miku's friends punched Kaito in the arm while Miki blushed furiously. "Hey! Don't be mean." She laughed, and Kaito shook his head, turning to Miki._

"_I'm only kidding. She knows that," Kaito grinned, putting an arm around Miki's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Right, Miki?" He laughed, nooging her, messing her hair up._

_Miki couldn't help but laugh, enjoying his body heat. "I-I know. I just love this song is all!"_

_Kaito pulled away, still keeping his gaze on her. 'Yeah? I can tell!" He chuckled. _

It hadn't been much, but it was enough for Miki to want to see more of Kaito. The first time they met had to be her most favorite memory. After that, things seemed to go a little downhill. At school, what went from playfull flirting and contact went to simple 'hey's' and smiles. Not that Miki minded though. She just wished he could open up a little more around her. She tried cracking jokes and tried to be funny around him, but he'd just look at her with a look of disapproval.

There was another time, where Miki was starting to feel convinced that he really didn't like her as much as she hoped he would.

_The two were walking down the halls together. Just talking about how their day was going and whatnot, it seemed to be going well! Kaito seemed happy to be around her, he was all smiles. Miki was trying her hardest not to seem like a total weirdo and freak him out, she didn't want another disappointed look. She wanted him to smile!_

_But all it can take is one simple saying._

_Kaito stopped at a friends locker, wrapping his arm around the girl to try and include her in the conversation. "Right, Lily?" The blonde girl just laughed, patting his back._

_Once Kaito detatched himself from her, Miki opened her big mouth and asked, "So... do I get a hug, too?" She smiled shyly._

_Kaito's eyes widened, and he frowned, shaking his head. And he ran off, leaving Miki to stand there in a daze. Had... had she said something wrong?_

You could never really tell with Kaito, though. He was pretty weird, and Miki could admit that. Somedays he'd talk and be all touchy feely, other days he wouldn't want you to look at him. There seemed to be quite a few of the later days.

But deep down, Miki knew he was a good guy! There were times where he would actually hug her and talk to her.

_Like during valentines day._

_Miki brought silly little cards with different sayings to school that day for her friends. One, especially for Kaito._

_It had been all day, Miki couldn't find him, but she held onto his card, just incase. The third bell rang, and Miki was heading for her class, when she spotted him! But... he was with someone else. Meiko. She was always flirting with him, and Miki couldn't help but feel jealous. To make matters worse, she had a feeling Kaito liked her too. So, she didn't know what to do. She shook her head, passing him, to drop her books off at her desk._

_Then, she went out again, to see if he was free yet. He wasn't. Miki played it off, by making it look like she was going to the bathroom, but passed a corner, and ran into Miku. Miku knew all about her crush on Kaito, and totally supported it. "Did you give him the card yet?" She asked, looking estatic._

_Miki shook her head sadly. "No... he's talking to Meiko..." She sighed. They both didn't like Meiko too much._

_But then, Miki spotted him again! Still walking with Meiko, but the brunette turned and walked down a flight of stairs for her class. Miku smiled at Miki, giving her the 'go for it!' look, and Miki did just that. She followed after him, and called out, "Hey Kaito!"_

_He jumped, and turned, seeing Miki he smiled. "Oh, hey Miki, what's up?"_

_Miki smiled, trying to hide her forming blush. "Well... here!" She thrusted the card into his hands._

"_Oh?" Kaito raised a brow curiously._

_Miki giggled. "Open it up!" _

_So he did, as he stopped at his class outside the door. He toor the envelope open and pulled out a card that said, 'Be mine for like two weeks' with a picture of Taylor Swift, a reference that she couldn't keep a relationship for that long. Miki had thought it was funny. She looked up at him with a smile, and said, "oooor, longer!" It had been her way of sort of confessing her crush on him. _

_He thought it was funny, anyways. "Aw, that's funny. I feel like an asshole now, 'cause I never get you anything." Which was true, because Miki had given out Christmas cards this year, while she had gotten nothing in return. Not that she expected to anyways, so it was fine. She just stood there, giggling. "That's okay..." _

"_Here, you deserve a hug for that." Kaito smiled, and went in for a big bear hug, squeezing her tightly against him._

Yes, there really were quite a few great memories she shared with him.

Now, they rarely spoke, as much as Miki wanted.

She couldn't help but wonder though, did it matter? There were times that she'd try and attempt to talk civilly to him, but shy hello's went un-noticed, and all eye contact was avoiding.

It was like they were invisible to eachother. It seemed like Kaito was just trying to block her out now.

"Hey, Miki!" Miku called, waving a hand infront of Miki's face.

"Oh! Hm?" Miki snapped out of her daze. "What is it?"

"Sheesh, you've been out of it for a while now. Are you okay?" Miku laughed.

"Yeah, i'm fine..." Miki's voice trailed off, as she looked around her. She was in the cafeteria, which was packed by students. Kaito was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Miku?" Miki asked.

"What is it?" Miku wondered.

"Have you seen Kaito around lately?" Miki asked with innocent eyes.

Miku laughed. "You haven't heard? He went on the New York trip with Lily and a few others.'

"Oh." Miki simply said, her mouth forming a straight line.

It was then that she began to let her mind wander some more. It had been almost a whole week, and nothing much had changed. The only thing missing were the un-noticed greetings and ignoring of the girl.

So then she had came to the conclusion, as much as she had hoped that Kaito would like her, he didn't. Somehow Miki felt somewhat content with this. She had realised, in just this short week, that she didn't need him, as much as she thought she did.

Nothing had changed.

And in all honesty, Miki wasn't sure if she should feel relieved and happy that she knew she could go on without him for so long, or sad that it had took her this long to realise just how little it all meant. Either way, it was a scary thought.


End file.
